danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer/Chapter 11
Summary Plot The chapter starts off with Takumi Hijirihara tied to a chair in the Future Foundation's 6th Branch Inquiry Room, Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi interrogate Takumi for his knowlege on Shūji Fujigawa. Takumi remains silent after explaining he doesn't know anything about Shūji, aggravating Ruruka in the process. Ruruka gets tired of Takumi's silence and she reveals a macaron, stating it's a "Weapon she hasn't tested.". Misaki Asano wakes up with her injuries taken care of and the metallic collar still around her neck. Mekuru Katsuragi asks Misaki if she is angry with Takumi in which she gets no response. Mekuru continues the conversation by explaining that "Every coin has two sides." and that "It's because we hide our tails that we can show our heads to everyone.". Doctors rush in exclaiming their shock because of a strange broadcast, Misaki then proceeds to obtain a phone and watch the broadcast. Shūji appears, explaining that he is Killer Killer and to prove such he shows a unidentified serial killer tied to a chair. Shūji runs a knife through the killer's chest, killing them instantly. Shūji explains that he can't help but hate a world where anyone can commit murder, out of anger for such a world he cuts off the head of the corpse of the unidentified serial killer. Shūji states that he will never accept murder and that he has set bombs all over the country. In twenty four hours the bombs will detonate and that the human population will go down by a few hundreds of thousands. Shūji then displays a picture of Misaki on the screen, stating that he left the disarming device around her neck and if Misaki is killed the bombs will not detonate. After Shūji gives the viewers the reason to kill Misaki, the broadcast ends and Shūji wonders how Takumi will get out of this dilemma. Future Foundation members rush in, grabbing Misaki by the hand and explain that they must protect her and peacefully solve this issue, however Mekuru calms them down, allowing Misaki to move around freely. Takumi is seen suffering as he throws up multiple of Ruruka's sweets, now alone in the room. Misaki enters with a smile, trying to lighten the mood, however Takumi is not amused. Misaki grows serious and explains how they made it up to this point, she claims she is tired already of all the hardship. Misaki wraps her arms around Takumi and requests for him to kill her. She cuts the rope binding Takumi's hands and holds out a knife, Misaki wishes to be Takumi's last kill ever. Takumi stands up and uses the knife to knock Misaki unconscious, he proceeds by putting her in a duffel bad and running out of Future Foundation's 6th Branch building. Misaki wakes up to see herself and Takumi surrounded by Future Foundation members attempting to capture her. Takmui continues running, eventually finding a manhole cover and enters the sewers. Misaki gets out of the duffel bag and yells at Takumi for saving her, Takumi stays silent as Misaki attempts seppuku by lunging the knife to her chest. Takumi quickly grabs the knife, cutting his hand in the process and stopping Misaki. Takumi states he will only fulfill his promise and kill Misaki once he has killed Shūji, Takumi grabs Misaki's hands and swears on his life that he will definitely kill Misaki with his own hands, because that will be his passionate killing. Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Category:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Volume 3